


A night to remember

by LadyAlenkoVasRutherford



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Dancing, F/M, FReyder, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kadara romance, Kissing, Party at Tartarus, Passionate Sex, Reyes Vidal - Freeform, Romance, Teasing, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlenkoVasRutherford/pseuds/LadyAlenkoVasRutherford
Summary: Reyes seemingly forgot something, but what?





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to shrug off my laziness and take the challenge for "Reyes appreciation week" on Tumblr and take up on the theme for Day 4 - Love me or leave me and here is the result. It's been long since I've written anything and longer still since I last published, but I do hope you enjoy reading as much as I did picturing and bringing it to life.

_"Meet me at Tartarus by 08:00 in the evening. Try not to keep a Lady waiting._  
_Yours,_  
_Scarlet._  
_P.s. I hope you enjoy your gift!"_

Reyes flipped the card over in his hands, observing the delicate handwriting and feeling the faint whiff of Scarlet's perfume exuding from it. He breathed the all too familiar scent in and turned his attention to the mystery box that lay on his bed, curious at its contents. Neatly folded inside was what seemed to be a high-quality, tailored white linen suit and shirt, with yet another note attached.

_" I like you better naked, but this will suit you just fine"_

The words of his lover had him laughing to himself in amusement. He could almost picture her saying these words to his face with half a smirk and a wink before walking out the door. At the bottom of the box there lay a small velveteen bag, which he grabbed and turned its contents over his hand. A pair of polished silver and onyx cufflinks with a stylized "R" engraved in each one stood on his palm. Everything was so elegant in all their simplicity, not to mention rare to come by, since all of these items were from earth, for sure, right down to the last molecule and he wondered what event would warrant such a gift. Was there something that had slipped his mind? Unlikely, but nevertheless, he would have to rise to the occasion and find her a suitable gift as well. Maybe Keema would be able to help him procure something worthy on such short notice. He texted her on the way to his shuttle and but a moment later she replied with pictures of a pair of Angaran red gem stud earrings that had been beautifully lapidated in the shape of roses. They were absolutely perfect and he wasted no time in asking Keema to have them delivered to his apartment at the port asap. The day went by almost in slow motion, though he'd had enough to do to keep him busy, yet it still seemed like an eternity, maybe it was just the anxiousness building up, after all he was far too used to being in control and not knowing what Scarlet had in store for him was a killer. If there was an alien concept to him this was definitely it, as his always being on top of everything was all he'd known for the most part of his adulthood. Or maybe it was just his innate curiosity eating at his brain. Reyes scolded himself at the myriad of thoughts as he got ready to meet the one girl that had stolen the ground from under him since they'd first crossed paths.

  
He took one long last look in the mirror after donning on the suit she'd given him and realised he felt half naked without his armoured coat on. Still he smiled to himself and shrugged the weirdness off as he checked if the cuff-links were properly attached and gleaming on his wrists and ran his fingers through his hair as he reached for the box Keema had sent him with his free hand. He gave satisfied grin as he swept a peek at the earrings inside before closing the estuche and tucking it into the breast pocket inside his coat.  
Reyes double-timed it as he made his way to Tartarus, the knot in the pit of his stomach growing ever tighter. Something was different around the bar, not exactly off but definitely out of the ordinary. Drack, one of Scarlet's crew, was outside chatting with one of his men and the sounds coming from inside the bar though still muffled, seemed different from the usual electronic crap, yet still oddly familiar to his ears. He greeted both men and the Krogan returned his gesture with what sounded like a heartfelt laugh and a knowing look. As the doors to the lower level slid open before him, he realised that the muffled, familiar sound he'd noticed before was Salsa playing as loud as in every other street in La Havana Vieja back on earth. A breath of hot air washed over him as he went in, no doubt from the number of people inside dancing and genuinely having fun. Or so it seemed. The thick of the crowd was gathered in a tight circle from the centre of the dance floor and up to the stair case. Reyes went up a couple of steps to be able to see over the crowd and was astounded to find that the fuss was all about this girl clad in black, a generous portion of her chest showing from her slit dress that also discreetly allowed one to see part of the lace garter underneath and just seemed to cling to her curves in all the right places.

Reyes' anxiety dissipated and his mouth dried as he watched closely the way her hips and waist rocked to the beat as she smiled playfully at a shy Vetra, who was actually proving to be a talented pupil as she fell into step beside Scarlet, mimicking her every back break and side step. He was amused by the crowd's supporting wows as the girls kept raising the moves bar, swaying their hips and drawing closer to one another, holding hands and only slightly brushing their bodies as they went. If he already lusted after this woman, now all the more so after seeing this display of sensuality. Her raven hair cascading down her back and dangling around her as she moved, made the hungry wolf within him start howling in deafening echoes at the back of his mind, demanding to claim his prey. Reyes sighed, pulling the flask from his pocket and took one long swig before darting through the crowd towards Scarlet.

  
"Mind if I cut in?" - he asked with a cocked eyebrow over a fiery gaze.  
"Not at all Mr. Vidal, I'm exhausted and in serious need of a real drink. My tireless dance partner is all yours." - Vetra replied with half a smile before excusing herself.  
Before she could do anything else, Scarlet found herself being pulled tight against Reyes' body and much to her surprise and amusement, not wearing anything resembling a piece of armour, had been an ingenious idea, since she could feel just how hot and bothered he was already and the night was still young. He'd wrapped his hands tight around her waist as they moved as one, her thighs brushing his at every step and turn and he pressed his forehead to hers locking their hungry gaze and keeping his lips just close enough for her to feel his breath but far enough to keep feeding the beast.  
"Tell me, what is a pretty young lady doing in a place like this?" - He asked with a poorly disguised grin.  
" I've befriended the owner and _bedded_ his partner." - She replied unceremoniously as he turned her over in his arms, leaving her back pressed against his chest.  
"Is that so? My, my, what a fruitful partnership." - He retorted in a husky tone. "Does he leave you at the mercy of total strangers often?"  
She turned again and side stepped with him as she replied "Not at all. In fact I think he should be here any second now..."  
"Is that so? Then perhaps this would be a good time for me to steal a kiss from those lips of yours before he comes." - He gave her a predatory smile as the song faded and locked his lips unto hers, his hands travelling ever so slightly below her waist, squeezing her against him just about enough for her to get a better feel of the painful state he was in already. "I've missed you, Morena..." - His voice was just a whisper against her lips and she felt his fingers tracing up her spine.  
"As did I, Cielo..." - the words just seemed to drip from her mouth as her nails raked softly down his chest. "Join me for a drink?"- She gestured towards the table on the farthest corner of the dance floor which seemed to be oddly vacant in spite of such a full house and he followed her through the crowd. Scarlet stopped by Kian's booth to get their beverages and went for the table with Reyes in tow. When they finally sat, it was him who broke the silence.

  
"So, what's the occasion cariño mio? Did something slip my mind?" - Her visage changed from joyful to concerned and she took pause before replying. The knot in the pit of his stomach was back and he drank half of his glass while he waited. As he downed the whiskey Scarlet finally spoke up.  
" Rey, I'm pregnant..." For an instant, his heart skipped a beat and he forgot how to breathe proper, causing him to almost choke on his drink. When the coughing finally subsided he managed to blurt out a very awkward  
"Qué? Y-You are what?" and she just burst out laughing.  
"Relax Reyes, I'm not, I was just messing with you. Not that it would be a hundred percent impossible, you know?" - She told him as she wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of her eye.  
"That was very grown up of you, Ms.Ryder. I already suspected that you wanted to kill me by asking me not to wear one single piece of armour in here, but now I am certain. Now really, what did I forget?" - He watched as she closed in on him, drawing something from between her breasts and tucking it into his breast pocket while her lips brushed his ear.  
"Happy birthday..." - She whispered softly and drew back to her seat to watch his reaction.  
"Oh mierda..."- He said as he slapped his forehead. "I'd forgotten completely. I think I've never paid much mind to it, especially since I woke from cryo. How did you know?".  
She gave him a playfully triumphant smile and retorted - "Most of your records were damaged during the uprising, but I was still able to find out your birth date and I wanted do something special. All I had to do was to get Kian and a few of your crew on board to be able to pull this off, also with the invaluable help from my crew... And believe you me Mr. Vidal, when I say that this was just the beginning." - She reached out to kiss his knuckles.

  
"Well that explains why Kian texted me saying we had an issue with the plumbing and Crux kept feeding me reports on end, asking me for deployment and shipping approvals for minor jobs. Keema also smirked at me and hinted at something I didn't understand back then..." - Reyes chuckled in spite of himself and finally reached for his breast pocket. He felt a piece of silken fabric and twisted it between his fingers before pulling it out, taking one long look at it, then his eyes darted back to her and the dark, hungry gleam back in them. She crossed her legs nice and slow as if to make a point of showing him what he already knew. "You're a foxy little minx... if you want me on my knees you need but to ask, though I believe we would need to have a little more privacy. I'm not about to have my girlfriend exposed to anyone other than myself." - Reyes told her, his tone ever huskier and burning gaze as he tucked her panties back into his pocket.  
"Is that so Mr. Vidal? Always so eager..." - She bit her lower lip as she pictured what would come next, but she would take her sweet time.  
"And you love it..." - He said, closing the space between them and reaching for her thighs under the table.  
"I take a great deal of pleasure on it, yes... you know, my mother used to say that we all have our own private and special kind of hell. I strongly believe you're mine." - Scarlet responded nonchalantly. She felt his fingers creeping under her dress, searching for her core and her pulse just rose in response and it took an agonizing amount of effort for her to slap his busy hand softly as to stop him. She needed him where he belonged, to feel him burn her from the inside out. Reyes let out a laugh so deep it was almost evil in all its melodic sensuality.  
"And you rule me entirely..." - He raised an eyebrow before continuing. - "So slippery already, cariño? And we have barely even started. Right now I just want bury my head between your thighs and taste you until I hear you scream my name and feel you dripping with pleasure ." - He shamelessly contemplated the glistening coat on his fingers with a smile hanging from the corner of his mouth and slowly took them to his lips, never breaking eye contact with his lover. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red as she took in his words and demeanour, and felt her determination to make him squirm a while longer begin to falter. Scarlet tried to compose herself by taking another sip from her drink that lay almost forgotten on the table and continued as if nothing had happened, though her body screamed otherwise.  
"So, tell me, did you like your gifts so far?" - She asked, swallowing hard, trying to focus on anything other than his lips and the wonders they worked on her.

  
"Corazón... if you have to deflect me so, I must be slipping. Big time. Or maybe I'm tempting you enough to get us somewhere more private." - He retorted, bemused. "As to your question, of course I did. This is a remarkable and priceless suit, not to mention the cufflinks. As a smuggler, I came across a lot of different and sometimes rare items, but nothing of the likes of this."  
"You're wearing a brand-new, 600 year-old linen suit. My mom had it made for my father's birthday before she passed, the cufflinks too. He never wore either. I figured that since you're roughly the same size, it would make for a nice, meaningful gift. And before you ask, no, Scott wouldn't mind at all. It's not his style, but it definitely is yours." - She shot him a lavish look only to find her usually cheeky lover at a loss for words.  
"Cariño, you really are full of surprises. Never has a woman shut me up like that." - He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope to become the man you think me to be. One worthy of you. I will never be a man beyond reproach, but nevertheless, I will do the best I can." - Reyes said, suppressing a sigh. To his surprise, Scarlet stood and pulled him to his feet by the hand, bringing their bodies close.  
"Oh my dear Mr.Vidal... the surprises hardly end there, believe me. Shall we?" - She grinned and winked at him and started through the crowd, the sway of her hips beckoning him to follow. She made her way up the stairs, lazily enough for him to catch up and give her a playful love-tap before hooking an arm around her waist. Laying against the railings at the top of the stairs were Gil, Cora and Peebee, each one exhibiting their own version of a stupid grin at the sight of them and Scarlet had the odd sensation of overhearing Gil shouting over the crowd a very much hearty "Have fun and misbehave, kids!" as they went and Peebee just motioned a gleeful "Nice going!" while Cora, more sober than the other two, just kept grinning as widely as a kid in a candy stall. Scarlet found herself chuckling at her crewmates as Reyes and her reached the door to his private room. She'd had asked SAM to lock it in order to prevent anyone from going in and ruining the set up she'd been putting together for good part of the previous morning and now She was asking him to allow them access and seal the doors shut again once they were inside.

  
The room was dimly bathed in the light of something that strongly resembled candles, four in each corner of the walls, there was a faint smell of roses in the air and he noticed that his couch had been lined with red throws and pillows and his usual table, replaced by a smaller one that was tucked out of the way on the opposite end of the couch and a couple of bottles, glasses and a black lacquered box sat neatly arranged on top of it. A milonga started playing on the background and he stared at her in awe, searching her face in an attempt to find the right words to express his feelings. In the end, he dropped to his knees in front of her struck by the fact that she cared enough to come up with all these little things put together and realised he felt the same.

  
" I love you, Scarlet Ryder." - He said as he looked up at her and kissed his way up her leg, removing the garter from her leg as he went and gently brushing his lips past her aching sex, just enough to make her roll her eyes while letting out a low moan and Reyes smiled to himself. She was slick with want and he was more than willing to give her what she craved. He stood and held her in his arms, crashing his lips unto hers in a relentless, hungry kiss. Their tongues twirled and explored as they danced together, her hands buried in his hair as his were travelling south of the small of her back once more. They circled around the room in tune with the background music and when they reached the couch, Scarlet pushed her lover onto it and sat astride him, looking into his sunset eyes, locking in his gaze.

  
"I love you too, Reyes Vidal. As poor as my taste in men may be, but maker, I do. And you were absolutely right the first time around, I had been waiting for someone. You. In more ways than one." - She whispered against his lips, deep emotion written across her face and tears glistening in her eyes. He traced her jaw with his thumb and resumed their passionate kissing while she undid his shirt and slid both it and the coat down his shoulders, exposing his perfectly toned torso. He broke their kiss and gave her his utmost wolfish smile as he rolled his hips up against her, his need as great and urgent as she was wet. Reyes just wanted to be rid of all fabric between them, so he just peeled the dress from her and undid her bra faster than she could ever had spelled Kadara. Not a moment too soon, her hands raked their way towards his waist and started fiddling with his trousers, as he planted kisses along her collarbone and down her chest but impatience took hold of him and he rolled her onto the couch, flat on her back and kept trailing kisses down her belly and towards her core while trying to free himself from his confines with one hand. She was delightfully wet and ready for him and that knowledge just made him burn all the more, but he was a man of his word. He would make her drip with desire and drive her insane until she climaxed against his lips. His tongue lapped against her core, making her arch her back, her head thrown backwards against the pillows as she swore aloud. He worked his index into her as he suckled her pearl, and he felt her quiver and sigh under his caress.

  
"So sweet..." - Reyes whispered against her sex. His mouth was hungry, matching the darkness gleaming behind his eyes and the throbbing ache down low. He kept staring up at her from between her thighs, groaning into her molten core as she grew restless and her moaning, louder. He paused for a moment, marvelling at the sight of her and she grunted and pleaded and begged. Begged him not to stop, to make her come.  
Her head swam with pleasure with the ebb and flow of his caress, this man was a dangerous, heady drug, his masculine scent filling her nostrils and waking her every sense. The hunger grew more urgent as pleasure rippled through her and pooled in her belly, making her roll her hips against his tongue as she climbed towards her climax, shouting his name to the heavens.  
"Good girl..." - He whispered with a triumphant grin as he knelt between her thighs and eased himself into her inch by inch. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, while she kept the other wrapped around his waist, her heel digging into the small of his back, urging him to go faster, deeper into her. He leaned down to press his forehead against hers, his brow furrowed as he tried to keep his focus while thrusting harder into her.  
"Reyes, please..." - She begged as she dug and raked her nails down his back, making him hiss.  
"What was that, Cielo mio?... I can't hear you" - He teased while leaning forward to bite her lip. "Tell me what you want..."  
"I want you... to ... C-come... W-with me" - Her retort broken and punctuated by gasps of pleasure. "Please" - She whimpered once more. His thrusts became harder, his mouth more demanding of her own, skin burning against skin, her hot core so sweet and honeyed, tightening around him as her hips met his every thrust as the crescendo of their pleasure rose and both reached their peak. He let himself go, letting out a deep, resonant growl as he spilled inside her and buried his face in her hair as he did, resting his chin on her shoulder .After a moment, he propped himself up on an elbow beside her head, still sheathed deep inside her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

  
"Te quiero tanto nena... como te quiero..." - He breathed against her face as he nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling . He caressed her face with the back of his hand and began to ease himself off of her and she raised a palm to caress his face in return, a silent, satisfied smile across her face. She watched intently as Reyes fumbled around with his coat in search of something.  
"I was beginning to fear having misplaced my own surprise for you" - He announced as he produced the small box from his pocket and presented it to her. She opened it carefully and beamed at the contents. Those were the most beautiful earrings she'd seen and she hurried to try them on.  
"How do I look?" - She asked him between kisses.  
"Like a princess in heels who has just been fucked senseless and looks gorgeous wearing nothing but her smile and a pair of shiny earrings". - She giggled against his chest, her hand trailing softly down his side.  
"Senseless huh?"- She teased him. "I may need another dose of that drug you're packing, just to make sure, you know?" - He laughed heartily at her retort as she rose from the couch and sauntered to the table to pour drinks for the both of them. She handed him his and went back for the lacquered box.

"What's with the box?" - He asked, genuinely curious as he sipped the exquisite whiskey.  
"Well, it turns out that cutthroat bitch Sloane wasn't the only one to have kept a special stash. I just found out that my old man also had his one of own. That whiskey is one of a handful he kept, plus a couple of golden rum and this" - She opened the lid with the tip of her finger and took a cigar from inside and handed it to him, along with the lighter. His eyes widened with surprise.  
"Quite the stash your father kept."  
"And it's all yours."  
"I'm beginning to think I may have done something right after all. Though there is one more thing."  
"What's that?"  
He reached out to touch her hair and smiled. "I want you to consider building a home here on Kadara, with me..."  
"Reyes Vidal, are you suggesting that I move in with you or that you will make a respectable woman out of me yet?"  
"Both."  
"That may take some convincing you know?" - She replied, looking like the proverbial cat. "Maybe if you would just give me another dose of... you?"  
He burst out laughing and leaned in to pull her close. "Morena... you will _definitely_ be the death of me."


End file.
